


Day 8: Free space - Chicken

by GlitteryChild



Series: Rovinsky week [7]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Rovinsky Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteryChild/pseuds/GlitteryChild
Summary: Ronan had played plenty of chicken in his life. At a young age with Declan, later with Matthew and many, many times with Kavinsky. For as long as he can remember, it has been him against K. In public or alone in the middle of the night racing down an empty road. Racing, actual fistfights or just hurling insults at each other from the opposite sides of the cafeteria.





	Day 8: Free space - Chicken

Gansey had worried, of course he had.  _Ronan, is this really healthy? I mean you two really need to work things out_. No thank you, Gansey-man. No working out needed. Ronan didn’t suffer from his and Ks relationship. He had to admit, though, sometimes when he looked at K while they were fighting, he saw fire in his eyes. Not the kind of fire from fighting and bleeding, although that was certainly mixed in there. No, this fire was something more, something Ronan hadn’t seen before but when he saw it in Ks eyes, it made sense. In no way, shape or form would he be able to put words to the feeling he got when seeing that fire. It made him feel, however. Made him feel like the two of them could, and would, rule the world. **  
**

Ronan had played plenty of chicken in his life. This time, it was different. It started as always, the two of them stopping next to each other at a red light. Ronan give the finger and K grins like a maniac while saying something cocky. Yellow. Green. Gas. They drive and Ronan pulls ahead. Eventually, he loses sight of the white car from his rear-view mirror and pulls over into an empty parking lot. He steps outside and leans against the driver-side door while waiting for K. It’s warm outside and a clear sky, showing of the stars. The only light coming from a streetlight in the corner of the lot, that is, until Ks headlights blinds him for a second. “What the _fuck_  was that?!” K yells while stepping out of his car and walking up to Ronan. Ronan shrugs and then there’s a fist in his face. He groans and quickly straightens back up to give as good as he gets. K stumbles backwards and now they’re both holding onto their noses. “You lost, dickbag” Ronan answers while trying to wipe the blood from his nose. K walks up awfully close and stares right into Ronans face. It’s silent. The only sound coming from Ks still running car and their heavy breathing. They stare at each other and moments pass. Too many moments. Ronan knows a game of chicken when he sees it, only now he’s not too sure about what they’re playing for.

This time, Ronan loses. You win some, you lose some. He lunges for Ks face and is surprised when K does the same. They kiss. It’s teeth and blood and sore noses but it’s good. K’s gripping at Ronans tank top and Ronan grabs a handful of Ks ass. It’s rough and it’s raw and Ronan loves it. The fire in Ks eyes make sense again. He still cannot find the words, but this is good enough. Now, there’s an understanding. This time, Ronan loses. Not in the traditional sense, but he feels lost and he loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> Lastly, I just wanna say a major thank you to those who have contributed to Rovinskyweek2018 and that I am forever grateful for getting to be a part of this wonderful fandom. Thank you organizers, thank you contributors, thank you rebloggers, thank you readers. Thank you all so so much!


End file.
